supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Guttenberg
Steven Robert Guttenberg (born August 24, 1958) is an American actor and comedian. He became well known during the 1980s after a series of starring roles in major Hollywood films, including Diner, Cocoon, Three Men and a Baby, Police Academy, and Short Circuit. Early life Guttenberg was born in Brooklyn, New York, the son of Ann Iris (née Newman), and Jerome Stanley Guttenberg, an electrical engineer. He has two sisters. He had a Jewish upbringing in North Massapequa, New York, where he graduated from Plainedge High School in 1976 (according to some sources, he transferred to New York City's High School of Performing Arts two years before graduating). During high school, he attended a summer program at the Juilliard School where he studied under John Houseman, and he won a role in an off-Broadway production of The Lion in Winter. After his high school graduation, he moved to California to pursue an acting career. Career Film Guttenberg has starred in three film franchises: Police Academy (1984), Cocoon (1985), and Three Men and a Baby (1987). He has also appeared in such renowned films as Diner (1982), The Bedroom Window (1987), The Boys from Brazil (1978), and Short Circuit (1986). Guttenberg was seen less during the 1990s. He starred in It Takes Two (1995) with Kirstie Alley and Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. He also starred alongside Kirsten Dunst in Disney's Tower of Terror (1997), based on the attraction at the Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. His first film as director/producer/co-screenwriter/star was P.S. Your Cat Is Dead (2002), a film adaptation of a novel and Broadway play by James Kirkwood, Jr.. He starred in Mojave Phone Booth (2006) as Barry, and Making Change as Trafton. In Single Santa Seeks Mrs. Claus and its sequel Meet the Santas, he played the starring role of Nick. During an interview on November 4, 2009, Guttenberg mentioned that Disney was developing a second sequel to Three Men and a Baby, entitled Three Men and a Bride. Guttenberg stated that his co-stars, Ted Danson and Tom Selleck, would return for the sequel. Guttenberg also mentioned how he would like to make another Police Academy and Cocoon movie saying they are surefire hits if they were to be made. In an interview published August 1, 2010, Guttenberg revealed that David Diamond and David Weissman were writing a script for Police Academy 8. Eight-days later, actor Bobcat Goldthwait released a statement urging Hollywood to reboot the Police Academy series with a new group of actors instead of the original cast members. Goldthwait confirmed that Steve Guttenberg would return and that movie bosses were trying to get Kim Cattrall and Sharon Stone to return for an eighth sequel though Goldthwait said he had no desire to return to the series. Television Guttenberg's television films include the critically acclaimed Miracle on Ice (1981), To Race the Wind (1980), Something for Joey (1977) and the controversial nuclear holocaust picture, The Day After (1983). Prior to becoming well known, Guttenberg played the title role in the short-lived 1979 sitcom Billy as a teenage boy with a Walter Mitty complex. In 1980, a Coca-Cola commercial featured him trying to help a non-English-speaking woman whose car stalled. They share a common bond in their love of Coke. Also in 1980, Guttenberg starred in the Nancy Walker-directed movie Can't Stop the Music—a semi-autobiographical movie about the disco group Village People. He had a recurring role on the 2005-2006 season of the television series Veronica Mars as Woody Goodman, a wealthy businessman and community leader. He appeared as a lead in the NBC made-for-TV remake of The Poseidon Adventure, which aired on November 20, 2005, playing Richard Clarke, a failing writer having an affair with a massage therapist. Guttenberg took part in the 2008 spring season of Dancing with the Stars and was eliminated on April 1. Guttenberg also played himself in an episode of the Starz comedy Party Down that originally aired May 21, 2010. Stage In 1991 he replaced Timothy Hutton in the lead role of Prelude to a Kiss at the Helen Hayes Theatre on Broadway. He also performed in London's West End, where he starred in The Boys Next Door. He appeared in the world stage premiere production of Furthest From the Sun, which Woody Harrelson directed and co-authored. Guttenberg starred in the Cinderella pantomime at Churchill Theatre in Bromley, England, playing the Baron (father of Cinderella) in 2008. To celebrate Guttenberg's involvement, the local Empire Cinema screened Police Academy on 19 November. Guttenberg introduced the film and answered questions. He appeared on Broadway in late 2011 to early 2012 in Woody Allen's one-act play "Honeymoon Hotel" which was part of the show Relatively Speaking. Video In 1989 he appeared in the Michael Jackson music video, "Liberian Girl". On August 25, 2008, Guttenberg released a video entitled "Steve Guttenberg's Steak House" on funnyordie.com. In early November 2008, allegedly Guttenberg was filmed jogging semi-naked through Central Park, New York. On November 12, Guttenberg appeared as a guest on British Channel 4's The Paul O'Grady Show, he said he made the video for Will Ferrell's Funny or Die website, but then decided to release it virally "as if it were real". As part of challenge set on the show, he then went on to become the Guinness World Record Holder for preparing the most hot-dogs in one minute. Awards The sixth-annual Fire Island Golden Wagon Film Festival honored Guttenberg with the 2008 Tony Randall Lifetime Achievement Award for his work in the entertainment industry, as well as his community service efforts. The award was created in tribute to the first Golden Wagon honoree, Tony Randall, and is given to a member of the entertainment industry who embodies the same love of Fire Island, independent spirit, and community service that Randall shared. On December 12, 2011, Guttenberg received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. The star is located at 6411 Hollywood Blvd. Other work Guttenberg is involved with charities whose goal is to improve opportunities for the homeless and for young people. He founded Guttenhouse, an apartment complex in South Los Angeles he funded to accommodate young people after their graduation from foster child status, with on-site social worker direction to assist their assuming adult responsibilities. The Entertainment Industry Foundation, Hollywood's charity arm, selected him to be Ambassador for Children's Issues because of his work on behalf of children and the homeless. In this capacity, he spearheads Sight for Students, a $7-million program in which, together with VSP and Altair Eyeglasses, he helps provide glasses for 50,000 underprivileged and visually challenged children throughout their school years. He also supports the Plainedge School District, where he went to high school and often sponsors charity events. Guttenberg's production company, "Mr. Kirby Productions", is named after Gerald J. Kirby, his high school drama teacher. Guttenberg has written a memoir, The Guttenberg Bible, published in May 2012. Personal life Guttenberg married model Denise Bixler on September 30, 1988. They separated in June 1991 and were divorced in 1992. Trivia Category:Males Guttenberg, Steve Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Contestants partnered with Anna Trebunskaya or Demidova Category:Season 6 Stars Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:1958 Births